Emaya the College Years: Sexy Tease Challenge!
by salsa3344
Summary: I was asked to write this by a fellow author. It is pure sexy time. Read at your discretion.


**"****_Emaya the College Years:_****Sexy Tease Challenge****"**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

**It's called love and a Sexy Tease Challenge…**

**Okay, so I have been asked by SerenitiCherish to write what she refers to as a "sexy tease challenge" because she wanted to know what my interpretation of one would be. And really, it's okay I don't mind being used for my sexy time! I've decided the best way to utilize a sexy tease challenge would be through "a college years" story.**

**I think the object here is to see if you like how I write the "sexy tease challenge" so then she can acclimate her writing to your viewing needs. If you could be so kind as to let me know if this is what you are clamoring for then I think SerenitiCherish would greatly appreciate it as would I.**

**Rated M for mature content.**

**This is a one shot.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Vanilla Tease**

_Maya and I are home from college for a long weekend. We haven't seen each other for a while so when we're together, we are together. Last night was amazing, making love with my beautiful sexy Maya though when she woke up this morning, she had an "I'm up to something" glint in her eye. You see, sometimes, Maya likes to try new things and I have to say I'm more than a willing participant. So tonight she has asked me to try something she calls a "sexy tease challenge". Well, when you put sexy and tease in front of challenge, hell yeah I want to be a part of it! My mom is staying out late with friends so we have several hours to tease away. Maya wants to make sure I understand the rules of this game so we go up to my room so she can explain how this all works… _

"It's quite simple really; I challenge you to be tied to the bed while I have my way with you. If you can withstand my teasing throughout the time limit we agree on, you win. But if you cum before the time expires then I win."

"What's the time frame?" I ask out of curiosity.

"How about twelve minutes?" Maya suggests confidently.

"Twelve minutes, I've so got this," I reply with a bit of cockiness.

"Are you sure you accept my terms?" she asks making sure I understand the rules of the game.

"Hell yeah! Bring on the sexy tease challenge!" I exclaim excitedly feeling so sure of myself.

_Maya lowers the lights in the room to allow the candlelight to give a little ambience to the challenge. She puts on some sexy r&b music and sets the timer. It will start after I'm tied up and when Maya is ready._

"Okay Maya, what are you waiting for?" I challenge.

_She turns to look at me and my heart starts pounding through my chest. What have I gotten myself into?_

"Maya, your eyes, they're so dark. What are you going to do with me?" I question with a rush of adrenaline.

"That's up to you. I'll ask you one last time, are you sure you want to accept this challenge?"

"You know I do, I'm just a little apprehensive about that look in your eyes."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then take off your clothes," she demands all throaty.

_I do just as I'm told to do. My body shimmers and shivers before my very hungry Maya._

"Lie down on the bed," she commands seductively.

_I am mesmerized by her raspy sexy voice so again I do as I'm told with my breathing becoming rather intensified._

"I'm going to tie these scarves to the bed. Then I'm going to wrap the scarf around your wrists. You're going to hold on to the scarf making it taut. At any time you wish to concede to me just let go and the scarf will unravel from your wrists. Your ankles on the other hand will be tied to the scarf to keep your legs open for me. I will allow for a bend in your knee so that your legs don't get tired from being held up. Do you agree to my terms?"

"Yes."

_My chest is heaving with anticipation of Maya's sexy tease challenge. Now I ready myself for the win…_

_Maya ties the scarves around my ankles and wraps the scarves gently around my wrists. I grab hold ready to face Maya's sexy tease…_

"Where are you going?" I ask as she walks away.

"I need one more thing to make this sexy tease a challenge," she responds with a low purr.

_Maya leaves me tied to the bed for just a short time while she goes down to the kitchen. She returns with a pint of ice cream and a spoon. She takes off her shirt choosing to keep her black lace bra in place. She takes off her jeans choosing to leave her matching black lace panties in place. She straddles a helpless me making herself comfortable by resting her sexiness atop my lower abs… _

"Sooo, you're going to have me watch you eat ice cream? That's the challenge? I've so got this," I mock her tease.

"Oh no Em, I'm going to torture you with my oral mastery. Watch me," Maya orders in a cool low tone.

_I lie there acting all bored until Maya takes a spoonful of ice cream, licking it with oral precision then placing her lips over the cold white mound. She pushes the spoon slowly between her full lips as far back as her throat will allow. My eyes grow wide as I tighten my grip around the scarves and begin to wriggle beneath her. Maya pulls the spoon slowly from her sexy pillowy lips like she's sucking on her fingers right after removing them from my pussy. Maya moans_, "Mmmm,"_ over and over turning the spoon upside down inside of her mouth lifting her head back to accentuate the oral pleasure she is enjoying while I watch her in agony. She licks and sucks and swallows the cold creamy goodness as I breathe deeper and deeper… _

"That's all you've got?" I claim a bit desperately. "Eating ice cream from a spoon and of all flavors, vanilla, how boring of you," I say nonchalantly trying my best to keep it together.

"I like my ice cream vanilla unlike the way I like my sex," she counters with lust filled eyes and a grin to match as she rubs her sex lightly against me.

_This gets a rise out of me. "Of course, part of the tease. And why does she have to be so damn good at it!" I think to myself. Maya takes some more ice cream with her spoon but this time she doesn't eat it. This time she holds the spoon over one of my exposed nipples letting the ice cream melt and drip onto it. My nipple starts to grow right in front of Maya's widened eyes and mine too. She continues to let it drip and drip and drip until it is melting down the sides of my bosom. Once Maya is satisfied she lowers her mouth to my breasts looking directly into my eyes the whole time forcing me to get a tighter grip of the scarves. Her tongue slips out of her mouth as she licks from the base of my breast to the tip of my erecting peak. I try to relax my breathing but it's becoming more and more difficult to do so. Maya licks again from bottom to top making sure to flick my hardened bud with the tip of her tongue. She licks again and again pressing her tongue flat against me like she's licking an ice cream cone. She doesn't stop licking until she has licked all the melted ice cream from my fleshy mound. Then she flicks my firmness with the tip of her tongue over and over producing a low moan from within me. Maya smiles as she knows she's winning…_

_I am getting very moist but if I give up now, Maya wins so I do what I have to do, I hold on for another round of vanilla. Again, Maya drips the ice cream onto my tip watching it grow letting the vanilla drip down the sides. She licks and flicks again making me tighten my grip on the scarf even more showcasing my cut biceps trying anything to distract her from her tease and I see I have achieved some success when she lets out an _"Mmm, mmm, mmmm".

_But that doesn't stop her as she maneuvers herself between my legs, kneeling before me watching me shiver with excitement as she lets vanilla drip onto my abs, she licks and she bites. Then she lets vanilla drip right above my crease, she licks and she bites. I'm holding on so strong that I feel perspiration form on my forehead and my temples but that isn't enough to make me give up just yet. But I can tell Maya senses a victory as she goes in for the kill…_

"That's all you've got!" I cry out.

"Oh no, I'm saving the best for last…"

_Maya drips, drips, drips onto my bare crease, licking and licking, biting, sucking causing me to roll my hips toward her but I will not release the scarves. She holds my outer lips apart so she can melt the ice cream over my soft thin lips. The coldness of the vanilla sends a shockwave of chills throughout my body but I remain wrapped in the scarves. Maya tugs at my tan lips sucking the ice cream savoring every last drop with an, _

"Mmmm. Baby, you taste so good. You really should try some or is it too vanilla for you?" she asks with a little seductive sarcasm.

"Very funny, I'm g-good, I can d-do this," I stutter to get it all out.

_So this time Maya really does go in for the kill…she puts a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her mouth smoothing out what she leaves on the spoon. Then she spreads my silky lips slipping the spoon inside of my pinkness and of course when the spoon comes out, not all of the ice cream goes with it making for a very frosty treat. It's done. I can't take it any more…_

"Maya! Damn you, you win!" I scream needing her mouth on my pussy right now!

_I let go of the scarves unraveling my wrists scooting down spreading my legs as far as they will go taking Maya's head forcing it deep into my frozen pussy popsicle of pleasure. Maya giggles knowing she just won and she knew she was going to. She feasts on me tongue diving into my cool chamber of vanilla goodness. She sucks and licks and devours me. Maya fingers my chilled walls warming them up with her rhythmic assault making me flow sweet creamy goodness into her waiting exhilarated mouth. She licks and sucks and kisses me clean as my body collapses on the bed…_

"Fuck Maya, how do you come up with that stuff?"

Maya pops her head up to answer, "baby, it's called a sexy tease challenge, you accepted to be challenged, I teased. I love a good tease and I wasn't about to let you win and you know that."

_Maya unties my ankles as she crawls to cuddle with her girl, me!_

"You are unbelievable! And you're right, vanilla ice cream might be boring but the sex is so not!"

_We share a laugh but Maya has that glint in her eye again. She makes another suggestion,_

"Ya know, you're kind of sticky and so am I, how about we get cleaned up?"

"I will do anything with you. What did you have in mind?"

"I say we have ourselves a nice sexy shower…"

_We giggle into our kiss as we unwrap ourselves from each other's arms making our way to the bathroom in anticipation of some very unvanilla like sexy time…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That would be my interpretation of a "sexy tease challenge".**

**Yes? No? Maybe?**


End file.
